


There'll Be No Rest For These Tired Eyes

by AndIFeelStupid



Series: Bed of Lies Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIFeelStupid/pseuds/AndIFeelStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't do feelings he does not at all.<br/>Harry does.<br/>He really, really does.<br/>Liam also sucks a lot.</p><p>Accidentally deleted it, so I had to repost</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll Be No Rest For These Tired Eyes

Louis absolved to avoid Harry at all costs after what he liked to affectionately refer to as _the incident_ , which turned out to be very difficult to do. Not only had Harry managed to get Louis’ number, but Zayn and Niall had formed a fast and sturdy friendship which meant Louis had to spend more time with Niall and that meant more time with Harry. At first, Louis and Harry played it cool when they were around their friends. As in Louis pretended like that night never happened and Harry pretended like it hadn’t hurt to wake up alone. Neither of them were terribly convincing actors but Niall was too oblivious to notice and Zayn was smart enough not to bring it up. Not around Harry anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

“Alright Louis, spit it out, what happened?”

Sharing a shabby little house with Zayn has always had its ups and downs. It’s a fully furnished, cozy place with electric heating and an actual basement, and for a UNI student living off pot noodles and their last clean pair of underwear, it’s a fucking palace. Zayn insists on keeping it spotless, yet he always smokes inside. He insists the dishes get washed right after dinner but doesn’t put them away. He’s always been tetchy about his living space and is probably the only person in the world who could make Louis feel guilty about leaving a pair of socks on the floor. This also means Zayn is very capable of making Louis feel guilty about leaving Harry to wake up alone the morning after, so Louis focuses intently on his takeout and doesn’t pay any attention his very nosy and stupidly good-looking roommate.

“Louis.” Zayn sounds exasperated. “Harry came up to me today.” He finally says after a long pause.

Louis freezes.

“He asked me to talk to you. He wants to know if he did something wrong. He says he’s been trying text you, but you never respond, and you don’t talk to him much when we go out.”

Louis rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably and digs into his chow mein with less enthusiasm.

“You fucked him, didn’t you?”

Louis remains silent.

“Goddammit, Louis talk to me.”

Zayn sits beside Louis on the couch and tugs his takeout box from his fingers and sets it on the coffee table. Then he holds out his arms and Louis swallows a massive lump in his throat and crawls across the couch to curl up in Zayn’s lap.

“He _cuddled_ with me.” Louis whispers, appalled. “I don’t _cuddle_.”

Zayn clears his throat, and gestures between the two of them, and Louis laughs gently.

“I mean I don’t cuddle after a fuck.”

He buries his face into Zayn’s chest.

“He told me he likes me.”

Zayn rubs Louis’ back gently in soothing circles and plants a kiss to the crown of his head.

“You make that sound so horrible Louis. What’s wrong with Harry liking you? You’re a likeable person and you can’t blame him if he fancies you. You have that affect on people.”

Louis pulls back and rolls his eyes at Zayn, who crosses his own and sticks out his tongue. Louis bites Zayn’s tongue and then rests his head on Zayn’s chest.

“We have a weird friendship.” Zayn states quietly.

Louis nods, listening to Zayn’s voice reverberate in his chest.

“S’probably because we fucked so much in high school.” He mutters, shrugging.

Zayn nods. “Probably.” He agrees.

He begins rubbing Louis’ back again.

“Look, I’m not saying you should keep screwing around with Harry because he honestly strikes me as the type to get in too deep, but he is your friend Louis, and he’s mine too, and you at least owe it to him to talk to him ok?”

Louis sits up and glares at Zayn. “Whose side are you on, traitor?”

Zayn tips his head back and laughs and Louis examines the dark splotches along the column of Zayn’s neck, marks he didn’t notice before.

“What are these, then?”

Louis pokes what is unmistakably a lovebite and Zayn flinches slightly.

“Um.”

“Zayn.”

Zayn lets out his breath in a big _whoosh_ and closes his eyes. “What I’m about to tell you cannot be repeated.”

“I’ve kept all your secrets Zayn, even the one about that time when your parents walked in on you and that chick all spread eagled and she was wearing a strap-”

“-I’ve been sleeping with Liam.”

Zayn cuts Louis off with an air of embarrassment and shame and Louis’ jaw drops. 

“No fucking way.”

Zayn rubs his face with a sigh and Louis hold’s Zayn’s face between his hands and looks at him intently.

“He isn’t still with Danielle is he?”

Zayn shoots Louis a guilty and pleading look, and Louis frowns, knowing the answer already.

“Is he afraid of coming out then?”

Zayn rubs the back of his neck and shrugs.

“Something like that.”

He looks dejected and confused and Louis’ heart aches for him. Zayn’s always kept a cool and collected persona, acted like nothing really affected him, but Louis had known him all his life and Zayn, his Zayn struggled with a lot of insecurity issues, all kinds of little things got to him. He always felt insulted by constructive criticism, he never accepted compliments, and if Liam was going around with Zayn, hiding him like a dirty little secret, that was going to upset him a lot.

“Babe.” Louis sighed, ruffling Zayn’s hair gently. “Just talk to him about it. He’s a nice guy, I don’t think he’d intentionally lead you on.”

Zayn chews his bottom lip and nods absently as Louis is speaking and Louis knows Zayn is too lost in his own head to acknowledge what Louis is saying, so he clambers off Zayn’s lap and the couch and stretches.

“I’m gunna put on a cuppa, want anything?” Louis asks as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“Sure. You’re not getting out of this by the way.” Zayn calls after him.

“Out of what, exactly?”

“The Harry thing.”

Louis rolls his eyes and turns the kettle on.

“Whatever.” He shoots back grouchily.

He stares out the window at the stormy sky, trying to get out of this headspace he’s been stuck in for the past few days, but there’s no point. Louis knows he’s going to fall asleep tonight like has every other night, tossing and turning, and when he finally drifts off all he can see behind his eyelids is wide and earnest eyes, dark pupils ringed in a trusting green. And he’ll lie there and ignore his phone as it lights up with yet another unread text from harry as he wonders what the hell he even got himself into.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Louis fell asleep in history again due to the lack of getting any sleep at home where his dreams weren’t plagued by hurt expressions and unread texts and Zayn moping around at 3 in the morning, drinking and sometimes crying himself to sleep. Zayn wasn’t good at talking about his feelings and apparently Liam wasn’t good at making decisions and Zayn had come home the day right after his and Louis’ discussion, and informed Louis that he and Liam were no longer involved and promptly locked himself in his bedroom and didn’t come out for a day.Louis felt guilty for encouraging Zayn to try to talk to Liam about whatever had been going on between them and so he crawled into bed with Zayn, brought him chicken soup from the can (Louis was not ashamed to admit his home cooking was abhorring, and Zayn would be inclined to agree), and they cuddled and watched sad chick flicks until Louis scathingly commented that he could run to the corner store and buy Midol and ice cream if Zayn wanted, and they switched the telly to porn, and ranted about how relationships were absolute shit. All in all it had been a busy weekend and Louis was exhausted, Zayn even more so and he hadn’t even bothered to go to class that day, and Louis slept almost soundly at his desk until he felt a sharp jab to his ribs.

He jerked upright, his glasses sliding down his nose as he made a squeak of shock. Harry stared at him blankly from the seat beside Louis that he’d just slid into, his hand still directed at Louis, index finger pointed at his ribs.

“You were snoring.” Harry muttered quietly.

Louis fixed his beanie and pushed his glasses up his nose angrily, before shuffling his papers around into an organized pile and picked up his pen.

“I don’t snore.” He hissed maliciously.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and hurt at Louis tone, and Louis could easily imagine if Harry had little kitten ears they’d be flat against his head.

“Why are you so upset with me, Louis? What did I do?”

Harry’s voice sounds almost pleading and he reaches a tentative hand out to touch Louis’ shoulder and Louis jerks away. Harry stares at him expectantly but Louis says nothing and Harry’s expression hardens.

“I fucked you not even a few weeks ago and now you won’t even let me touch you?”

Louis narrows his eyes behind his glasses and scowls at Harry.

“You don’t own me just because you got with me Styles, I’m not some kind of thing you can stake a claim on.”

Harry rolls his eyes at that.

“No, because that would be too close to a relationship and you _don’t date._ Whatever Louis I don’t care if you’re a slag or not, I just thought you were my friend. Apparently I was mistaken, I apologize.”

Harry turned away from Louis and stared intently at the speaker below at the podium. Louis clicked his pen several times and snuck a glance at Harry. Harry’s arms were lying on his desk like he was resting them, but they were tense, his hands curled into such tight fists the tendons in his forearms were straining. His jaw was clenched and Louis could see the tiny spasm of muscle fluttering under his cheekbone as the boy grit his teeth. But his eyes, they were still wide, and hurt and if Louis wasn’t mistaken, kind of misty looking and Louis sighed quietly.

“I can’t imagine why you’d want to be friends with me Harry, I’ve got a lot of baggage and to be honest I’m a shit person, as you’ve clearly just discovered, so if anything, I’m doing us both a favour here.”

“How?” Harry snapped, turning his angry gaze onto Louis. “How the hell is you avoiding me like I’m a fucking leper doing either of us a favour?”

Harry scratched the back of his neck and scowled at Louis.

“I like you a lot Louis, I think you’re funny and clever, and to be honest, a brilliant fuck, but then you avoid me and ignore my texts, and all I’m trying to do here is understand. If you don’t want to be friends, fine. But don’t say its because you’re doing us a favour, because that’s bullshit.”

Louis sighs and just rests his head in his arms, and says nothing.

“I’ve had plenty of morning afters where people just snuck off without another word, but most of them had the decency to treat me like I was human if they happened to bump into me from time to time, you know. And you can’t answer one text from me. Not one fucking text.”

Harry’s hand slips under Louis’ chin and he tilts it up, forcing Louis to look him square in the eye.

“I’d really appreciate it if you stopped avoiding me Louis. And stop it with the self-deprecating shit, because you’re not a bad person, and even though I’m angry at the situation, I’m not angry with you, ok?” Louis blinked up at Harry in bewilderment. This boy was clearly too innocent and naïve to be real.

“Ok?” Harry pressed.

Louis sighed and nodded.

“That being said, I don’t really know where I stand with you.” Harry adds quietly.

Then he turns to the front and begins writing his notes.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked just as quietly.

“Well, I mean, we slept together. I just don’t know what to do with that.”

Louis smirks. “Keep the fond memories for whenever you feel you need wanking material?”

Harry laughs and then blushes. “I’ve kind of been doing that all weekend.” He admits sheepishly. Louis just stares at him.

“What?” Harry blushes again.

“You- you’ve been thinking about that all weekend? About me?”

Louis feels his own cheeks redden as he tries not to picture Harry naked, and grasping his cock, panting out Louis name as he comes.

Harry shrugs and fiddles with his pencil.

“Well, I’d been thinking about you like that before we shagged, it’s just afterwards was so much more frustrating because I wanted you, but you didn’t want to talk to me. And I just didn’t leave the house this weekend, I couldn’t because the only place I would’ve wanted to go, I wasn’t sure I was welcome.”

Louis feels guilty now, has he really been ignoring Harry for weeks? Also he and Aiden had fucked the other night, it wasn’t anything glorious but it took his mind off Harry, and yet he feels guilty about that too.

“I’m sorry, I was just a little freaked out I guess.” Louis finally says.

“Freaked out? About what?”

Harry stares at Louis, eyes all earnest and wide open again and Louis feels like Harry must be a terrible liar because every emotion that boy is currently feeling is all over his face.

“Well I don’t typically cuddle after. Or spend the night, but I did because I was afraid to hurt your feelings. I don’t do feelings.”

Louis scowls a little, staring down, and Harry tilts his chin back up again.

“You’re adorable when you scowl.”

Louis narrows his eyes.

“So you don’t do dates, you don’t do cuddling, but do you do friendship? Can we please be friends, Louis?”

Louis sighs gently, squeezing Harry’s hand that’s still touching his face.

“I thought we already were.” He replies.

Harry beams brightly and winds his impossibly long arms around Louis to snuggle up and give him a warm, tight hug. Louis squeaks again.

“I don’t-”

"-Do hugs? Too bad, that’s one thing you’re going to have to change, because I’m a hugger.”

Harry nuzzles his face into Louis neck and presses a soft kiss there.

“I’m glad we’re friends Louis.” Harry informs him, still clutching him tightly.

Louis merely nods and gently pats Harry’s back.

“Me too.” He admits.

“That being said, how adverse are you to maybe round two? At mine?”

Louis sighs longingly as Harry whispers in his ear and he smiles.

“Text me the address.” He whispers back.

“Promise you’ll actually read the text this time?” Harry murmurs.

Louis laughs.

“Only if the text is accompanied by a nice photo of that pretty cock of yours, all hard and ready for me.”

Harry moans a little at that and nips at Louis’ neck.

“I think I can manage that.” He says.

Louis smirks.

“Good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Louis really needed to retract his statement about how he was sick of riding.

Or at least re-word it. He was sick of riding lazy fucks that made him do all the work, but riding Harry? Louis had a sneaking suspicion he’d never get sick of that. Harry looked (well there was no other word for it) fucking _sinful_ underneath Louis. His head was thrown back against his pillows; his obscene lips shaped in a large ‘o’, and up along his pale neck and collarbones were splotches of lovebites that Louis was very proud of.Louis enjoyed watching the way Harry’s throat contracted as he gulped for air, he enjoyed watching the way Harry’s biceps flexed and strained, and he gripped Louis’ hips with his long fingers, hard enough to bruise.

He also enjoyed the way Harry’s face would slip into a mask of concentration, his brow furrowing and his jaw clenched as he grabbed Louis hips harder and fucked up into him over and over until Louis was coming so hard he saw stars. Yeah. He wasn’t ever going to get sick of riding Harry. And as Harry clenched his jaw and pulled himself up to lock Louis in a searing kiss as Harry came, Louis figured it was safe to assume Harry wasn’t going to get sick of it either.

“Fuck.”

Harry sighed, flopping back against the sheets, still buried inside Louis who squirmed uncomfortably.

“Um.”

Harry looked up at him lazily.

“You need to let go of my hips Harry.”

Louis gives a little rock of his hips again to demonstrate his point, and Harry squeezes tightly before sighing and letting go. Louis slides off him, blushing at the wet sound and Harry chuckles.

“I suppose I was a little to liberal with the lube, sorry about that.”

Louis rolls his eyes and climbs up to lie beside Harry on the bed.

“I’d rather you be too liberal than use none at all.”

Harry cocks an eyebrow.

“We didn’t use any the first time.”

“I know and I was sore for a week.”

Louis stretched and frowned at the look of concern on Harry’s face.

“Might have had something to do with that ridiculously large dick of yours though too.”

Louis pats Harry’s thigh, his fingertips brushing his softening cock and is surprised to see it twitch in response.

“Already, Styles? You’re insatiable.”

Harry blushes and rolls on top of Louis, licking up his jawline and then kissing him eagerly, licking at Louis mouth with an urgent tongue until he parts his lips and allows it entrance. They kiss languidly for a few moments, lazy hands running up each other’s bodies, when Louis feels Harry sneak a hand between his thighs, and a thumb brushes over his stretched hole. He whimpers, and Harry grins.

“Let’s go have a shower, Lou.” And well. Who is Louis to say no.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Zayn’s found other ways to distract himself from Liam, and honestly, Louis thought Zayn was done with the stage of bringing slutty girls home. He doesn’t mean to be rude, but the only really straight friend he has is Niall, and its weird seeing Zayn kissing girls at pubs and slipping his fingers under their skirts as he dances with them, but if that’s what he needs to do, to move on, then Louis isn’t going to judge him. He wasn’t going to get angry either, but Zayn brought _two_ girls home one night, while Louis and Harry were in Louis’ room and the sounds the girls were making as Zayn fucked them relentlessly had kind of killed the mood for the boys. Harry had kept grimacing and when one girl let out a particularly loud squeal, Louis had burst into laughter, and Harry had soon joined in.

They’d still felt pretty horny so they exchanged lazy blowjobs in the darkness of Louis room and then Harry kept giggling because he got come in Louis’ hair and Louis had threatened to sit on him if he didn’t stop laughing. Harry’s cheeky remark was to tell Louis to sit on his face and Louis did just that. Harry learned that Louis would deliver if you called his bluff and Louis discovered Harry had a wonderful tongue and so it all worked out, really, but Louis was still putting his foot down. If he had Harry over, he wanted Zayn to go to his hook-up’s houses. He was petting Harry’s back gently as Harry slept in his room and once he deemed the boy fast asleep, he pulled on his boxers and tiptoed into Zayn’s room.

“You’re a cunt.” Louis anounced as he plopped down on Zayn’s lap. Zayn lifted his head groggily and the two girls sat up, blushing and pulling the covers over themselves.

“Zayn, who’s this?” The girl on the left asked.

“This is my roommate, he’s a prick and he’s leaving.”

Louis wiggled his hips down onto Zayn’s lap and Zayn let out a hiss of annoyance.

“No, actually I’m not leaving quite yet because I have a bone to pick with you, Malik.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and flopped back on the mattress, staring stonily at the ceiling.

“Can we talk about it in the morning Louis?”

Louis glances at the clock on the right side of the bed and smirks.

“It is morning. Speaking of, Harry’s over and we were gunna have some really fantastic sex. I mean,  _really_ fantastic, but you brought home these girls who are noisy and obnoxiously loud and one of you squeals like a pig. Sorry but it’s true, and it kind of killed the mood. So I am very angry with you Zayn and I will not be giving you anymore back massages or picking up your smokes for you when you run out. I’m sorry but you brought this on yourself.”

Three pairs of eyes stared blankly at Louis, the girl on the right looked a bit indignant so Louis assumed she was the squealing one, and smirked at her. She glared back.

“Louis, we’ll talk about this properly in the morning, please just let me sleep.”

Zayn gave Louis a bit of a shove and Louis scowled at Zayn and stomped out of the room, slamming his door. As he wandered back into his own room, Harry was sat up, eyeing Louis with a bit of trepidation as he walked in.

“What’s going on?” He aked sleepily. Louis shrugged.

“Zayn’s just a shit. Did you still want to fuck me?”

Louis’ clambering on the bed, straddling Harry’s hips and he’d delighted to find Harry’s half hard and naked.

“I’m always going to want that.” Harry replies.

Louis grins, and tugs his boxers off.

“Excellent.”

And to say Louis and Harry were as loud as humanly possible to give Zayn a taste of his own medicine would be an understatement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Zayn’s overnight guests clearly had slunk off in shame long before the sun had risen because when Louis was lying in the kitchen, wrapped in a duvet, watching Harry make breakfast, Zayn stomped out of his room, fully dressed and snatched an apple from the fridge without a word to either boy.

“Well _good_ morning sunshine.” Louis jibed.

“Fuck you Louis.” Zayn snapped darkly. “You’re such a selfish little shit.”

He slammed the fridge shut.

“Hey.”

Louis and Zayn turned to see Harry frowning; a spatula in one hand and a bowl of pancake mix in the other.

“Don’t talk to him like that.”

Harry’s eyes were narrowed angrily and Louis and Zayn stared back at Harry, and then exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. The guy was about as menacing as a kitten. Zayn just scowled and kicked at Louis’ chair.

“I’m mad at him but every insult I say, I say it with love.”

He kisses the top of Louis’ head and stalks out of the kitchen.

"I’m going to the skatepark with Aiden, I’ll see you later.” Zayn calls over his shoulder.

“Alright mate, don’t tell Aiden I’ve been avoiding him, eh? There’s a good lad.”

Louis rests his head on the kitchen table and smiles gently at Harry. Harry’s still holding the objects awkwardly, standing slightly pigeon-toed and blushing a little.

“You’re avoiding Aiden?”

Louis nods and yawns.

“Why?” Harry asks quietly.

“Well to be honest, he’s an idiot and I only kept him around for one reason, but I’ve got you now, and you’re much better. At everything.”

Louis sighs and closes his eyes, still feeling tired.

He hears the quiet thud of the bowl being put down on the counter and Harry’s bare feet padding towards him on the floor. Then warm arms are wound around Louis and he opens his eyes and turns, cuddling into the embrace.

“Thought you didn’t do cuddling.” Harry teased gently as he swept Louis up into his arms.

“Mmm. I’m making an exception.”

He nips at Harry’s nose, and Harry’s green eyes are glowing with warmth.

“I’m glad to hear it, because I thoroughly enjoy cuddling.”

Louis smiles at that and buries his face into Harry’s neck.

“I also thoroughly enjoy you.” Harry murmurs in his ear and this time, Louis doesn’t pretend he doesn’t hear.

“I know.”

He kisses Harry’s cheek gently, unwilling to let his own dark thoughts, and voices of doubt trying to bubble to the surface kill the warm and fuzzy moment.

“I know you know.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Liam will finally be making an appearance properly in the third part, I'm so sorry, he's probably the hardest character for me to write, but Ziam and Larry will be the main ships in this story so I'd better get cracking. Feedback is appreciated, encouraged and adored xoxo
> 
> (this chapter is also really short I apologize to you and your family, plus the third part should be up by thursday)


End file.
